mightythorfandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers Assemble (Animated Series)
July 7, 2013 | Last Aired = | Season1_1 = The Avengers Protocol, Part 1 | Season1_2 = The Avengers Protocol, Part 2 | Season1_3 = Ghost of a Chance | Season1_4 = The Serpent of Doom | Season1_5 = Blood Feud | Season1_6 = Super Adaptoid | Season1_7 = Hyperion | Season1_8 = Molecule Kid | Season1_9 = Depth Charge | Season1_10 = Doomstroyer | Season1_11 = Hulked Out Heroes | Season1_12 = Avengers: Impossible | Season1_13 = In Deep | Season1_14 = Hulk's Day Out | Season1_15 = Planet Doom | Season1_16 = Bring on the Bad Guys | Season1_17 = Savages | Season1_18 = Mojoworld | Season1_19 = The Ambassador | Season1_20 = All Father's Day | Season1_21 = By the Numbers | Season1_22 = Guardians & Space Knights | Season1_23 = One Little Thing | Season1_24 = Crime and Circuses | Season1_25 = Exodus | Season1_26 = The Final Showdown | Season2_1 = The Arsenal | Season2_2 = Thanos Rising | Season2_3 = Valhalla Can Wait | Season2_4 = Ghosts of the Past | Season2_5 = Beneath the Surface | Season2_6 = Nighthawk | Season2_7 = The Age of Tony Stark | Season2_8 = Head to Head | Season2_9 = The Dark Avengers | Season2_10 = Back to the Learning Hall | Season2_11 = Downgraded | Season2_12 = Widow's Run | Season2_13 = Thanos Triumphant | Season2_14 = Crack in the System | Season2_15 = Avengers Disassembled | Season2_16 = Small Time Heroes | Season2_17 = Secret Avengers | Season2_18 = The Ultron Outbreak | Season2_19 = The New Guy | Season2_20 = Terminal Velocity | Season2_21 = Spectrums | Season2_22 = Midgard Crisis | Season2_23 = Avengers' Last Stand | Season2_24 = Avengers Underground | Season2_25 = New Frontiers | Season2_26 = Avengers Worlds | Season3_1 = Adapting to Change | Season3_2 = The Ultimates | Season3_3 = Saving Captain Rogers | Season3_4 = Under Siege | Season3_5 = The Thunderbolts | Season3_6 = Thunderbolts Revealed | Season3_7 = Into the Dark Dimension | Season3_8 = Dehulked | Season3_9 = Inhumans Among Us | Season3_10 = The Inhuman Condition | Season3_11 = The Kids Are Alright | Season3_12 = The Conqueror | Season3_13 = Into the Future | Season3_14 = Seeing Double | Season3_15 = A Friend in Need | Season3_16 = Captain Marvel | Season3_17 = Panther's Rage | Season3_18 = Ant-Man Makes It Big | Season3_19 = The House of Zemo | Season3_20 = U-Foes | Season3_21 = Building the Perfect Weapon | Season3_22 = World War Hulk | Season3_23 = Civil War, Part 1: The Fall of Attilan | Season3_24 = Civil War, Part 2: The Mighty Avengers | Season3_25 = Civil War, Part 3: The Drums of War | Season3_26 = Civil War, Part 4: Avengers Revolution | Season4_1 = Avengers No More, Part 1 | Season4_2 = Avengers No More, Part 2 | Season4_3 = The Sleeper Awakens | Season4_4 = Prison Break | Season4_5 = The Incredible Herc | Season4_6 = Show Your Work | Season4_7 = Sneakers | Season4_8 = Why I Hate Halloween | Season4_9 = The Once and Future Kang | Season4_10 = Dimension Z | Season4_11 = The Most Dangerous Hunt | Season4_12 = Under the Spell of the Enchantress | Season4_13 = The Return | Season4_14 = New Year’s Resolution | Season4_15 = The Eye of Agamotto, Part 1 | Season4_16 = The Eye of Agamotto, Part 2 | Season4_17 = Beyond | Season4_18 = Underworld | Season4_19 = The Immortal Weapon | Season4_20 = The Vibranium Coast | Season4_21 = Weirdworld | Season4_22 = Westland | Season4_23 = The Citadel | Season4_24 = The Wastelands | Season4_25 = All Things Must End | Season5_1 = Shadow of Atlantis, Part 1 | Season5_2 = Shadow of Atlantis, Part 2 | Season5_3 = Into the Deep | Season5_4 = The Panther and The Wolf | Season5_5 = The Zemo Sanction | Season5_6 = Mists of Attilan | Season5_7 = T'Challa Royale | Season5_8 = The Night Has Wings | Season5_9 = Mask of the Panther | Season5_10 = The Good Son | Season5_11 = The Lost Temple | Season5_12 = Descent of the Shadow | Season5_13 = The Last Avenger | Season5_14 = Vibranium Curtain, Part 1 | Season5_15 = Vibranium Curtain, Part 2 | Season5_16 = T'Chanda | Season5_17 = Yemandi | Season5_18 = Bashenga | Season5_19 = King Breaker, Part 1 | Season5_20 = King Breaker, Part 2 | Season5_21 = Widowmaker | Season5_22 = Atlantis Attacks | Season5_23 = House of M | HistoryText = }}